Doomed Entry
Doomed Entry, also known as Portal SiteMetroid Prime 2: Echoes Bonus Disc Map, is a room from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes in the Dark Agon Wastes. The room's name stems from the fact that upon entrance from Aether, there is no Portal back. On the first visit, only a Dark Preed poses a threat to Samus, although a Warrior Ing slides on the walls and goes to the room Battleground. Afterward, Phazon litters the floor and Dark Splinters roam the room. A Dark Temple Key is placed on a ledge in this room. One of the platforms in the middle of the room is controlled by a Lift Crystal. Its light world equivalent is Command Center. Connecting rooms *Oasis Access (via purple hatch) *Double Path (via purple and white hatch) *Feeding Pit Access (via white hatch) *Command Center (via one-way Dark Portal) Inhabitants ;∞ Dark Preed (Only 1 at any time) :"Morphology: Dark Preed Darkling-possessed gas-filled cyborg. Darkling enhances target's durability. Destruction of outer body will release a highly toxic cloud." ;1 Warrior Ing (First visit only) :Unscannable ;4 Dark Splinters (appear with Preed on later visits) :"Morphology: Dark Splinter Darkling-possessed insectoid predator. The alien symbiote within the Splinter augments its strength and durability. Threat level raised." Scans ;Phazon :"Element: Phazon Volatile ore with biomutagenic properties. Origin point of Phazon unknown. First detection of element on planet Tallon IV. Used by Space Pirates to produce vast levels of energy." ;Dead Pirate 1 :"Bioscan complete. Subject took multiple armor breaches, exposing its body to local atmosphere. Resulting trauma led to multiple organ failure and death." ;Dead Pirate 2 :"Bioscan complete. Subject's spine was shattered after high-vilocity impact. The attack crippled the subject, leaving it vulnerable to further attacks and, ultimately, termination." ;Dead Pirate 3 :"Bioscan complete. Subject appears to have been terminated by his own forces. Evidence of parasitic infestation present. Subject may have turned on his allies against his will." ;Bladepod :"Morphology: Bladepod Living storage units of the Ing Horde. These Ing morph their bodies around useful items to protect them. They rely on larger Ing for protection." ;Light Beacon :"Xenotech: Luminoth Light Beacon Generates protective field when energized. Light Beacons must be energized by Beam weapon fire to function, and remain charged for a limited time." ;Nullified Crystal :"Xenotech: Nullified Crystal Protective field of light energy deactivated. Light Crystals, when covered with dark energy, cease to function for a brief time. Light energy can clear the Crystal of the dark energy." ;Statue :"Object analysis complete. This statue conceals a Luminoth device. Outer shell of the statue is composed of Brinstone. Explosive damage may weaken or destroy it." ;Light Lift Crystal :"Xenotech: Light Lift Crystal Energized by dark-based weapons. Luminoth lift platform will lower when Crystal is energized by dark weaponry. ;Light Crystal :"Xenotech: Luminoth Light Crystal Generates protective field of light energy. Light Crystals provide protection from Dark Aether's atmosphere. They can be nullified by dark energy and supercharged by light energy." ;Dark Agon Temple Key:"Dark Agon Temple Key One of three needed to open the Dark Agon Temple." Items ;Dark Agon Temple Key 2 :Resting on a ledge above the bottom floor. References Category:Rooms Category:Dark Agon Wastes Category:Dark Temple Keys